Siempre te ame
by princessoftherock
Summary: Me fui de Londres al saber que el amor de mi vida se casa con alguien mas, pero ahora tengo que volver porque mi madre esta enferma y a enfrentar mis fantasmas del pasado
1. Chapter 1

Pansy pv:

Hace 2 Años que me fui de Londres para evitar el dolor que me produce saber que la persona que mas amo se casaría con alguien mas, sin saber que dentro mio iba a llevar un recuerdo que me uniría a el para siempre. Al principio pensé que seria una tortura, pero después con el correr del tiempo me di cuenta que era un bendición para mi, que todo el amor que sentía por Draco se lo iba a dar a mi hijo, así es tengo un hijo de Draco pero el no lo sabe, yo me fui de Londres el mismo día que se casaba, mi madre sabia que me dolía así que ella misma me ayudo a irme. Me dolía saber que yo fui su despedida de soltero y que al otro día se olvidaría de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me dolió sentir que me comporte como una puta solo por que creí que sentí su " amor " pero solo fui una diversión para el, pero para mi mala suerte tengo que volver a Londres, la razón fue que mi madre esta enferma y yo tengo que ir a cuidarla, es la primera vez que tengo miedo de estar en Londres, tengo miedo de reencontrarme con Draco o que Narcisa y mi madre hablen y se le escape que tengo un hijo o peor que le diga que Draco es el padre de mi pequeño Frederick ese es mi mayor miedo aunque se que llegando a Londres estoy sellando mi destino de mi hijo y el mio .

¿ Que les parece ? si tienen idea o critica lo acepto


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

Pansy pv:

Cuando llegue a Londres era de noche no había nade en Londres Mugle, me apegue a Frederick bien a mi así estaba protegido y tome velocidad para ir hacia el otro lado, extrañaba tanto Londres mágico en especial por que cuando llegue el elfo domestico de mi madre me estaba esperando, el me ayudo con las valijas y la mochila de mi hijo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa. Frederick empezó a llorar y yo empece a mecerlo para que se calmara , primero quería hablar con mi madre antes que sepa que tiene un nieto, pero para mi mala suerte m madre lo escucho llorar y vino hacia donde estaba

- Pansy - dijo y nos miro

- Mama yo te puedo explicar - le dije

- Hablemos en mi habitación - dijo el elfo domestico llevo mis cosas a mi antigua habitación

- Arma la cuna - le dije era una cuna magica que a donde la llevaba se adaptaba al lugar , fui a la habitación de mi madre y ella estaba acostada

- ¿ Quien es el padre ? -

- Draco - le dije y ella me miro asustada, entonces le conte todo evitando la parte de que yo fui la despedida de soltera de Draco

- Draco sabe - yo negue mi cabeza - pero lo tene que saber

- Si lo se pero no se lo puedo decir el es casado y seguramente con hijos - le dije tristemente

- Pero Frederick, tambien es su hijo - dijo

- Si pero de una noche de alcohol y yo no quiero que nadie sepa eso, quiero que todos sigan respetando el apellido Parkinson, por que mi hijo cuando crezca vendrá a Hogwarts y no quiero que se avergüence de su madre

- ¿ Y cuando pregunte por su padre ? , pensaste en eso -

- Si, pero le diré que solo me tiene a mi - bese la frente de mi hijo y mi madre cambio de tema porque sabia que me dolía hablar de Draco. Aunque lo admito en que me quede pensando en ¿ Que pasa si me encuentro con Draco ? ¿ Me atreveré a decírselo ? ¿ como reaccionara el o su esposa ? ¿ tendrá un hijo com Astoria ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy pv:

Despues de hablar con mi madre , lleve a Frederick a dormir, estaba cansado por el viaje y fui a la farmacia a comprar a la tienda los medicamentos que mi madre necesitaba , mientras caminaba por el Callejon Diagon, no podia dejar de pensar en que tenia que conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a mi madre , tendria que ir al ministerio para pedir trabajo , se que aceptaran que una Parkinson trabaje con ellos, cuando compre lo que necesitaba, sali de la tienda, me dirigia a mi casa cuando escuche que alguien me llamo, me di vuelta y vi que era Miles Bletchley ( Jenette McCurdy ) era una de mis mejores amigas en Slytherin, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente

- ¿ Como estas Pansy ? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bien y tu ? - le dije

- Bien te extrañe tanto - Miles era mi mejor amiga al igual que Millicent y Daphne, pero ella era la unica que sabia que estaba enamorada de Draco

- Yo tambien - le dije - ¿ Que haces aqui ?

- Vine acompañar a mi madre que esta enferma - le dije ella asintio la cabeza

- Entonces dejo que vayas con tu madre , pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver - yo asentí la cabeza y sonreí, ella me dio su numero para que nos pongamos de acuerdo y yo salí del callejón, cuando nadie me prestaba atención agarre mi varita y me tele transporte adentro de mi casa , fui a ver a mi madre y vi que ella estaba durmiendo, deje los remedios en su mesita y después salí de su cuarto, fui a mi cuarto y decidí terminar de arreglar unas cosas que no quería que el elfo domestico toque, mientras sacaba todas mis cosas viejas de mi habitación encontré un cofre verde con letras negras **Recuerdos de Slytherin **-abrí el cofre y empece a ver cartas, fotos, cajas de golosinas y una caja cubierta de polvo como no recordaba que era esa caja la abrí, pero me arrepentí al instante , era una caja mía y de Draco, había cartas entre nosotros, papeles de golosinas que me había regalado y un collar promesa que el me había regalado

_Falshback: _

_Estaba sentada en el patio leyendo un libro, cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado,de reojo vi que era Draco Malfoy_

_- ¿ Porque estas sola Pany ? - yo lo mire_

_- Porfin me diriges la palabra - le dije mientras seguia leyendo, desde que llego Lucie Harper a Slytherin el empezo a hablar con ella y me ignoro completamente _

_- Si - dijo y me quito el libro , yo lo mire para el otro lado , seguia enojada con el - Pany _

_- Mi nombre es Pansy, no Pany - le dije enojada _

_- No te enojes - dijo en tono suplicante - Pansy tu sabes que te quiero - yo lo mire _

_- ¿ Enserio ? - le pregunte, el asintio la cabeza, saco de su manga de la tunica una caja y me la dio, la abri y vi que era un collar muy lindo - ¿ Que es esto ?_

_- Un collar promesa - dijo con una sonrisa , el tomo mi mano por primera vez - Yo Draco Malfoy prometo que Pansy Parkinson siempre sera mi mejor amiga y una parte muy importante en mi vida - yo sonrei - ¿ Promesa ? _

_- Promesa - le dije y el me abrazo fuertemente _

_Fin Flahback - _

Cuando recordé eso una lagrima recorrió mi rostro , aun no puedo entender como pude creer en esa mentira tan grande, el solo me utilizo para su despedida de soltero y aunque siempre lo odiare por eso, al mismo tiempo estoy agradecida con el, porque si no hubiera pasado esa noche yo no tendría a mi pequeño Frederick, el transformo todo el rencor que sentía por Draco, en el amor mas puro que existe, es el amor de una madre por un hijo

¿ Que les parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy pv:

Guarde la caja de nuevo en el cofre y lo volvi a dejar donde estaba, ya veria que hacer después con eso. Fui al cuarto de mi hijo y vi que estaba durmiendo, yo le empeze a hacer caricias y el abrio los ojos , esos ojos verde esmeralda que me hicieron recordar a Draco, era tan parecido a el que cada vez que lo veia mi corazon sufria, suspire y me quite esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Agarre a mi bebe de la cuna y fui a mi habitacion para acostarme con Frederick.

Draco pv:

Estaba en mi oficina terminando unos papeles cuando Goyle entra agitado, como si hubiera corrido

- Nunca crei vivir para verlo - le dije mientras se sentaba - corriste

- Si - dijo cansado - tengo que... decirte algo... importante

- ¿ Que ? - dije mientras volvia mi vista a los papeles- te volviste a pelear con tu novia y quieres que salgamos para festejar tu "solteria"

- No, estoy bien con ella - agarro un vaso de agua y tomo para hidratarse , y le hice una seña para que siga, seguramente seria una tonteria y no tenia ganas de perder mi tiempo

- Pansy esta aqui en Inglaterra- cuando dijo eso yo levante mi mirada de los papeles y mire a Goyle

- ¿ Que ? - le dije sorprendido

- Miles la encontro hoy en el Callejon Diagon - Cuando dijo eso senti una opresion en mi pecho, tantas preguntas se formaron en la cabeza cuando Goyle me dijo la noticia de mi Pany

- ¿ Donde esta ? ¿ Cuando llego ? ¿ Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar ? - le dije mientras me levante de donde estaba sentado y acercarme a el

- No lo se - dijo Goyle para tranquilizarme - Miles le dio su numero para que se comunique con ella - se paro de donde estaba sentado y quedamos frente a frente, - Tranquilizate Draco - Cuando dijo eso lo agarre de la camisa

- ¿ Como quieres que me tranquilize ? , tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Pansy -

- Crei que tu - el dejo de hablar porque la puerta se abro y Astoria entro llena de bolsas

- Hola Draquito - entonces se dio cuenta de como tenia a Goyle - ¿ Paso algo ? - yo lo solte y el se acomodo la camisa

- Problemas de oficina - dijo Goyle - te repito Draco tranquilizate, cuando tenga informacion del cliente te aviso - el hablo en un codigo para que Astoria no sospeche de que estabamos hablando, antes de que interrumpiera

- Esta bien , pero apenas sepas algo llamame - el asintio la cabeza y se fue, Astoria se sento y me empezo a contar de su increible dia de compras yo hacia que le prestaba atención pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la llegada de Pansy.¿ Que hacia de nuevo aqui ? ¿ Porque mi corazon se exalto cuando supe que ella estaba aqui ?

Astoria pv:

Algo estaba pasando con Draco, estaba muy distraido, verlo asi me hizo recordar unos dias antes que nos casemos, estaba igual de pensativo, pense que queria romper nuestro compromiso pero no fue asi y eso me puso feliz. Tal vez esta asi porque el quiere tener un hijo y yo no quiero tener todavia hijos.

¿ Que les parece ?


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy pv:

Cuando me desperte vi que Frederick no estaba , eso me hizo asustar, me levante y me fje en la cuna no estaba, salí de la habitación rápido para buscarlo en eso escucho su risa, la segui y vi que estaba con mi madre

" Mama me asustaste " le dije y me senté al lado de ella

" Porque Pansy ? " me preguntaba mientras le hacia cosquilla en la panzita

" Por nada " le dije, ella me miro preocupada

" ¿ Quien es el padre ? " pregunto mi madre " Pansy por favor "

" Mama te amo, pero es mi vida y no tienes porque saber " ella asintió la cabeza y siguió jugando con Frederick , yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro " Cuando este lista , te lo dire " ella dejo de jugar con mi hijo y beso mi cabeza , para saber que me apoyaba

" Sabes , mañana podríamos ir a pasear por el callejón Diagon, quiero comprarles algunos juguetes "

" No hace falta " le dije

" soy su abuela quiero consentirlo " yo le sonreí, desde que mi padre murió y mi madre enfermo, se habia gastado mucho dinero en sus remedios y no quería hacerla gastar mucho, entonces supe que tenia que buscar trabajo e inmediatamente pensé en Miles ella me había dado su teléfono para llamarla , podía llamarla y pedirle que me ayude a entrar en el Ministerio, deje que mi madre siga jugando con mi hijo y fui a mi habitación a llamar a Miles

- Hola - escuche la voz de Miles del otro lado

- Hola Miles soy Pansy -

- Pansy ¿ como estas ? - escuche su voz emocionada

- bien , necesito que me ayudes - le dije

- dime, en que soy útil -

- Necesito conseguir trabajo en el ministerio - le dije rápido

- Claro te ayudare, veni mañana temprano al ministerio y te ayudare a conseguirlo -

- gracias - dije y corte, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos estaba emocionada de conseguir trabajo, pero algo me decía que no era buena idea

Miles pv:

Cuando termine de hablar con Pansy, Goyle llego a casa

" Mi amor , tengo una noticia muy importante " le dije ,

" ¿ Que pasa amor ? "

" Pansy acaba de llamarme y mañana vendrá al ministerio "

" Eso es genial " dijo sabia que el se lo diría a Draco " Tengo que hablar con Draco y deirselo "

" No ,deja que se sorprenda "

" ¿ Porque ?" pregunto sin entender

" Pansy conoce a Draco y si el llega a saber que esta en el ministerio, Pansy se dará cuenta que el sabia que iba a ir al ministerio y se va a enojar conmigo "

" Esta bien " dijo con una sonrisa, yo se que aunque haya pasado el tiempo Draco siente algo por Pansy aunque este casado con la estúpida de Astoria, lo se porque cuando el se entero que Pansy se fue Goyle me conto que el se había deprimido por eso


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, pertenecen a Jk Rowling

Pansy pv:

Hoy era el día que tenia que a ir a una entrevista de trabajo en el ministerio, estaba nerviosa porque tenia miedo de que me vaya mal, me levante temprano, me di una ducha larga y después baje a desayunar

" ¿ Porque te despertaste tan temprano ? " pregunto mi madre

" tengo que ir al ministerio " le dije termine de desayunar y me transporte hasta el ministerio, cuando llegue vi a Miles esperándome, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo

" Que bueno que llegaste " dijo y me soltó " vamos tenemos que ir a hablar con mi jefe " , mientras caminábamos por el pasillo vi que varios trabajadores me miraban y me sonreían, cuando llegamos a la oficina entre y Miles se fue a trabajar , el jefe me hizo sentar y así empezó la entrevista, yo estaba nerviosa

Miles pv:

Cuando deje a Pansy en la oficina de mi jefe, fui a la oficina de Goyle

" Mi amor " el me miro " Pansy acaba de llegar y esta hablando con mi jefe"

" Hay que avisarle a Draco " fijo con una sonrisa, agarro un teléfono y lo llamo diciéndole que el jefe tenia que hablar con el, seguramente el iba a ir y se encontraría con Pansy, solo espero que no se enojen ninguno de los dos

Pansy pv:

Cuando la entrevista termino, salí de la oficina, fui a buscar a Miles para contarle la noticia, cuando de lejos veo a Draco, eso me hizo acelerar el corazón, entonces vi una oficina y entre , cuando me di vuelta para saber en que oficina entre vi a Blaize sorprendido

"Pansy ? " dijo

" Así es " el se levanto y me abrazo

" Cuando llegaste ? " pregunto mientras me hacia dar una vuelta " Estas hermosa "

" Gracias, llegue hace unos días " le dije

" ¿ Que haces por aquí ? "

" vine a buscar trabajo y lo conseguí " el sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente

" Eso lo tenemos que festejar " dijo con una sonrisa

" No puedo " le dije " tengo que volver a mi casa "

" ¿ Cuando empiezas a trabajar ? " pregunto

" Mañana " dije con una sonrisa, aunque era un poco amarga porque me tendría que encontrar con Draco

" Entonces " miro el reloj " espérame unos minutos , vamos a comer juntos " yo sonreí

Blaize pv:

Cuando termine de organizar mi trabajo, salimos de mi oficina y fuimos a comer, me di cuenta que Pansy todavía seguía enojada con Draco porque se caso con Astoria, y ella tenia la esperanza que no fuera así. Había decidido llevarla a un restaurante muy importante cerca del ministerio, habia extrañado mucho a Pansy, hace mucho que no me reía tanto, recordando los tiempo cuando íbamos a Slitheryn, le conté que me iba a casar con Daphne, y ella se rio cuando le dije que seria el cuñado de Astoria haciendo mala cara, viendo a Pansy me di cuenta que mi querido amigo Draco se equivoco en no haber elegido a Pansy. Cuando terminamos de comer ella se fue a su casa y yo volvi a mi oficina, sabia que el regreso de Pansy le dolería a Draco y seguramente asustaría a Astoria porque ella sabe que el cariño que se tienen Draco y Pansy no es un carño normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise pv:

Cuando volví a mi oficina, vi que Daphne me estaba esperando

" Te estaba esperando Blaisi " así me decía cariñosamente y me dio un beso " ¿ Porque hueles a perfume de mujer " pregunto celosa

" Me reencontré con Pansy y fuimos a comer juntos "

" Enserio ? Quiero ir a verla " dijo felizmente " Sabes donde vive ?

" Creo que esta con su madre"le dije ella sonrió y me dio un beso " Buscare a Lucie Miles y Millient , así vamos a verla "

" Mañana empieza a trabajar aquí " , ella empezó a aplaudir y me abrazo " igual iré a verla " me dio un ultimo beso y se fue

Pansy pv:

Cuando volví a mi casa pude escuchar el llanto de Frederick, me apresure para ver de donde venia y vi a mi madre tratando de calmarlo, pero no podía, yo me acerque a mi madre y se lo quite de los brazos,cuando sintió que estaba en mis brazos, dejo de llorar

" Parece que te extrañaba " dijo mi madre

" y yo lo extrañe a el " le dije mientras, llenaba su carita de besos y el se reía

" iré a descansar " dijo mi madre y yo asentí la cabeza, mientras trataba de hacer dormir a Frederick, tocaron el timbre, yo ,me acerque a la puerta, mientras que el elfo domestico atendía, me tomo de sorpresa cuando vi ¿ Quien era ?

Daphne pv:

Cuando llegue a la puerta, de la mansión Parkinson, toque el timbre, el elfo domestico me abrió y me sorprendí cuando vi a Pansy Parkinson con un bebe en sus brazos, yo entre a la mansión y la abraze fuertemente, sabia que Pansy estaba muy sorprendida, porque estaba muy rígida cuando la abraze

" Te extrañe tanto Pansy " le dije con una sonrisa " ¿ Quien es este muñeco ? " le hice cariño al bebe y el se escondió en el cuello de Pansy, como buscando protección de ella

" Es un primo " dijo ella y nos sentamos en el sillón, por alguna razón no le creí, porque conocía Pansy y sabia que me estaba mintiendo, pero decidí fingir en creerle

" ¿ Cuando volviste ? le dije con una sonrisa

" Hace unos días " dijo todavía estaba tensa en especial porque se dio cuenta que no le creí , en la mentira que dijo

" Me entere que mañana empiezas a trabajar en el ministerio "

" así es "

" Pensé que podíamos juntarnos todas las serpientes " dije con una sonrisa y ella me miro sin entender " Ya sabes, tu, Millicent, Lucie, Miles, Blaise, Goyle, Teo Draco y yo "

" No " ella dijo " tengo que cuidar a mi primo "

" Tráelo contigo " cuando dije eso , ella me miro asustada, como si tuviera miedo de algo o de alguien

Pansy pv:

Daphne esta loca, ella quiere que lleve a mi hijo a un almuerzo con mis amigos y Draco, obviamente a todos le sorprenderán y tengo la mala suerte que todas mis amigas, saben cuando miento y ellas harán preguntas,me insistirían tanto que yo terminaría diciéndole la verdad y yo no quería eso

" Te vuelvo a decir, no puedo, a parte mi madre esta enferma y no puedo alejarme mucho de ella " le mentí para tratar de ocultar mi verdadera razón, desde que estoy aquí mi madre mejoro su salud, pero no quería salir con ellos tenia miedo pero para mi mala suerte mi madre estuvo escuchando y apareció mágicamente en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y agarro a Frederick

" Pansy, estoy bien , ve y diviértete con tus amigos , que hace años que no te ven " dijo con una sonrisa, si no fuera mi madre, la mataría

" Ves Pansy, no tienes nada que preocuparte " Dijo Daphne " Mañana , nos reuniremos para almorzar, todos juntos " dijo eso y se fue

" Mama, ¿ porque hiciste eso ? " le pregunte

" Quiero que te diviertas, a parte hace mucho que no ves a tu mejor amigo Draco "

" No lo quiero ver " le dije enojada

" Porque ? " sabia que ya era la hora que mi madre sepa la verdad

" Draco es el padre de Frederick " le dije y ella quedo muy sorprendida, supe que tendré que contarle la verdad, asi que suspire y le conté todo

" Tienes que decírselo " dijo mi madre

" No mama, le dije entre lagrimas " no quiero que Draco sepa eso, le hara daño a el , a mi y Frederick "

" Pero se lo tienes que decir " ella dijo " El tiene que saber que tiene un hijo " beso mi cabeza

" Esta bien , se lo diré , pero en el momento que este preparada " le dije , aunque me cueste admitirlo, mi madre tiene razón, aunque el se enoje conmigo, Draco lo tiene que saber, aunque después me odie y pierda su amistad para siempre, por lo menos tendrá una buena relación con nuestro hijo


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy pv:

Hoy era el día mas importante de mi vida, hoy empezaba a trabajar y hoy me reencontraría con Draco Malfoy. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Cuando ya estaba lista baje a desayunar, tome café y algunas tostadas, le deje una nota a mi madre y salí de mi casa para ir al ministerio. Cuando llegue Daphne y Miles estaban hablando, Daphne me vio de lejos, se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

" Te estabamos esperando " dijo Miles

" Vamos " Daphne me agarro de un brazo, Miles del otro lado y entramos al ministerio, me sentí como si estuviera nuevamente en Hogwarts. Ellas me acompañaron a mi oficina y yo entre, Daphne me explico lo que había que hacer en el ministerio y después se fue.

Draco pv:

Cuando estaba en mi oficina, empece a preparar los papeles, cuando escuche un rumor, que teníamos una nueva compañera de trabajo, Goyle quería que nos juntemos para hacerla sentir bienvenida, pero yo no le preste atención, simplemente no me importaba conocerla. Los papeles del ministerio, me resultaban mas importante, que nuestra nueva compañera. Cundo era de mediodía fui obligado por Goyle Blaise y Theo ir a la cafetería cerca del ministerio

" No la quiero conocer "

" No la tienes que conocer, ya la conoces " Dijo Theo

" No me importa " le dije enojado

" Yo creo que si te va a importar " nos sentamos en una mesa donde estaban las chicas excepto una silla que estaba vacía

Pansy pv:

Cuando ya se hizo el mediodía, fui a comer con las chicas, me sentía nerviosa, porque vería a Draco,

" Tranquila Pansy " dijo Millicent apretándome la mano, yo suspire y me levante para ir al baño, cuando estuve en el baño me moje la cara, me volví a maquillar y después salí, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, vi que Draco ya estaba con los chicos tenia el ceño fruncido, pero eso cambio cuando me miro, el se levanto de la mesa sorprendido

Draco pv:

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Pansy, Mi Pany estaba ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso que seguía teniendo, lo unico que hice me levante de la mesa y volví al ministerio, la vuelta de Pansy, me tomo de sorpresa, sabia que estaba en Inglaterra, pero verla reunido con mis " amigos " como si nada hubiera pasado no pude evitar fruncir el ceño

" ¿ Que pasa contigo ? " dijo Blaise enojado cuando entro en mi oficina " Estuviste triste, cuando ella se fue y ahora que volvió lo unico que haces es irte del lugar "

" Entiende me tomo de sorpresa, tu sabes lo que sentía por ella "

" Sentías ? " dijo y lanzo una carcajada " demuéstrame lo contrario, porque con lo que acabas de hacer, me demuestra que la sigues amando " dijo y salio de mi oficina, lo que dice Blaise es mentira, yo ya la olvide, ella me obligo a olvidara, cuando desapareció de mi vida, después de haber experimentado por primera vez lo que es amar a alguien sin medida, pero ella se fue , ahí es donde tuve que casarme con Astoria y enterrar mi corazón para que no vuelva a latir

Pansy pv:

Lo que menos pensé cuando volvería a ver a Draco es que haga eso, pensé que estaría feliz de volver a verme , pero me equivoque completamente, admito que me dolió lo que hizo, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo, debe estar enojado porque no fui a su boda con su querida Astoria y por eso debe estar enojado. Esas actitudes son las que me hacen repensar en decirle a Draco sobre mi hijo

" Esto no debía ser así " djo Blaise enojado

" No importa " dije y Daphne me abrazo

" Creí que había cambiado, pero sigue siendo un idiota " dijo Millicent

" Entiendan lo, no fui a su boda , debe estar ofendido " dije en defensa de Draco, odiaba que alguien hablara mal de Draco enfrente mio

" No creo que sea eso " dijo Daphne " Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, se que Draco nunca quiso casarse con mi pequeña hermana, el esta enojado contigo por otra cosa , es algo mas profundo " eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo sobre Draco y decidimos terminar de comer.

Draco pv:

Después que se fue Blaise, no volvió mas, sabia que se había enojado conmigo y creo que tiene un poco de razón, Pansy es mi mejor amiga y la había extrañado demasiado, debería haberla abrazado en vez de ignorarla, me siento un inútil, tendré que hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas, pero también se que Pansy es orgullosa como yo, así que tendré que hablar con ella mas tarde y pedirle disculpas. Odiaba estar peleado con Mi Pany.

Pansy pv:

Cuando el horario de trabajo termino, agarre mis cosas y me dirigir a mi casa. Me tele transporte directamente a mi casa, cuando llegue, mi madre estaba preparando la cena y mi bebe estaba en su corra lito jugando con sus juguetes. yo lo levante de donde estaba y lo llene de besos, el se empezó a reír. Aunque Draco este enojado conmigo, le diré sobre Frederick, mi hijo tiene derecho al amor de su padre y eso no se lo puedo prohibir, aunque termine ganando el odio de Draco.

Draco pv:

Cuando volví a mi casa, Astoria estaba leyendo una revista, eso me molestaba bastante, me gustaría que mi esposa este haciendo algo productivo en la casa o si tuviera un hijo cuidando de el y no solamente que le importe las compras. Fui directo a la oficina y me encerré, me senté en la silla del escritorio y abrí un cajón, había una foto dada vuelta, era la foto de mi graduación, fue la ultima foto que tenia con Pany, la volví a dar vuelta y vi que tenia escrito con la caligrafía de Pansy _Solo Tu Me Complementas_ , yo sonreí cuando leí esa frase

" Tu también me complementas " dije susurrando y volví a guardar la foto. Algo tenia que hacer para que Pansy me perdone por haberla tratado mal hoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, pertenecen a JK Rowling

Astoria pv:

Me molesto despertarme y ver que Draco no habia dormido conmigo, seguramente se debio haberse quedado dormido en la oficina, me levante de la cama y fui a su oficina a despertarlo, cuando estuve cerca de su oficina , escuche que estaba hablando con alguien , acerque mi oreja a la puerta y escuche

" Me gustaria que las rosas tengan un borde negro " yo sonrei y volvi a la cama, sabia que Draco me amaba y me lo estaba por demostrar con esas flores

Draco pv:

Cuando desperte, me di cuenta que me habia quedado dormido en mi oficina, sali de mi oficina, fui al cuarto de invitados y me di un baño, cuando ya me habia cambiado, volvi a mi oficina y llame a la floreria mas importante de Inglaterra, decidi pedir 1 docena de las flores favoritas de Pansy

" Quiere que le escriba algun mensaje " dijo el florista

" Tu tambien me complementas " le dije y sonrei, le di la direccion del ministerio y despues me fui a trabajar

Pansy pv:

Me levante de la cama, me di un baño y fui a trabajar al ministerio, cuando llegue a mi oficina vi una docena de rosas roja con el borde negro. Eran mis flores favoritas, agarre una de ellas y la oli, amaba su perfume, vi que habia una nota, la abri y cuando lei que decia , inmediatamente supe quien era. Decidi ir a su oficina para enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque me envio estas flores. Fui a su oficina y toque la puerta

" Adelante " yo entre y el sonrio

" Me puedes decir porque me mandaste esas flores ? " le pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos

" Porque te extrañe y ayer no me porte bien contigo " dijo y se acerco a mi

" y la tarjeta ? "

" Es lo que siento " dijo con una sonrisa, aunque intente no hacerlo tambien sonrei

" Gracias , son mis flores favoritas "

" Lo se, todavia recuerdo tus gustos " yo sonrei y el se acerco a mi " ¿ Me perdonas ? "

" No puedo estar enojada contigo " le dije y el me abrazo, al principio me sorprendi, pero despues le devolvi el abrazo

" Te extrañe mucho " me dijo susurrando en mi oreja, eso hizo que me de escalofrios, nuestro abrazo fue interrumpido porque alguien golpo la puerta , yo me separe de el y vi que entro Blaize

" Draco " dijo y se dio cuenta que estaba aqui

" Bueno yo me voy " dije pero Blaize me paro

" Toma " Yo agarre el sobre que me estaba dando " Es la invitacion de mi boda " yo le sonrei y despues sali de la oficina de Draco

Draco pv:

Despues que se fie Pansy, Blaize me miro curioso

" ¿ Que hacias ? "

" Le estaba pidiendo disculpas a Pansy por lo que paso ayer, tienes razon la extrañe muho y la trate mal "

" Te perdono ? "

" Ella dice que si , pero se que todavia esta molesta "

" No quiero meterme en sus asuntos , pero no quiero que la lastimes "

" Ella me lastimo cuando se fue "

" Puedes dejar de pensar en ti , por una vez, tu crees que eres el unico que sufrio con eso " dijo Blaize enojado " El dia de tu despedida de soltera, hizo algo muy importante por ti, te dio algo que ni siquiera Astoria te dio "

" ¿ Que ? " Le pregunte mientras me volvia a sentar en mi silla

" Su orazon " dijo y me dio un sobre, que sabia que era la invitacion de Boda de el y Daphne. Cerre mis ojos , Blaize tenia razon , aun recuerdo la mirada que tenia cuando estuvimos juntos, habia brillo en su mirada , un brillo que no supe ver en ese momento. Seguramente por eso se fue, porque ella me entrego su corazon, pero no logre ver eso, si hubiera podido ver eso , no me hubiera casado con Astoria, podria haberme casado con el amor de mi vida y formar una familia feliz con ella

Pansy pv:

Cuando volvi a mi oficina , todavia sentia ese escalofrio, no podia creer que todavia me hacia sentir de esa forma el tacto de Draco , aunque todavia sigo enojado por que esta casado con Astoria, y trataba de recorarlo para no sentir eso , pero no podia. Lamentablemente para mi, seguia enamorada de Draco. Cuando volvi a mi oficina abri el sobre y vi la invitacion de Daphne y Blaize ¿ Que hubiera pasado si Draco no se hubiera casado con Astoria ? ¿ Se hubiera casado conmigo ? .

Astoria pv:

Estaba enojada , espere toda la mañana por las rosas que Draco habia pedido, pero nunca llego, decidi llamar a la floreria y averigue , el habia dado la direccion del ministerio y la tarjeta decia " Tu tambien me complementas " ¿ Que significa eso ? ". ¿ Draco tendra un amante ?. Eso no puede ser, tendre que averiguar a quien le mando esas rosas, con ese mensaje


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling

Pansy pv:

Estaba tan emocionada por las flores, pero a la misma vez me ponia nerviosa, Draco estaba casado con Astoria y se que si llega a sospechar, haría algo para destruirme y tenia miedo que descubra algo sobre Frederick y le haga algo malo a el, o que le diga a Draco y el me lo quiera quitar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien golpeo mi puerta

" Adelante " era Theo, el entro y me sonrió

" Hola Bonita " dijo mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio

" Hola Guapo " Después de Draco , el era uno de mis mejores amigos

" Dentro de 15 minutos, es la hora para comer ¿ Quieres comer conmigo ? " me pregunto con una sonrisa

" Me encantaría " le dije, Theo me ayudo a terminar lo que estaba haciendo y después salimos a comer

Theo pv:

Estaba feliz de que Pansy haya aceptado venir a comer conmigo, a mi siempre me gusto ella, pero como sabia que Draco sentía algo por ella, nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora Draco esta casado y por lo que veo Pansy sigue soltera, asi que es mi oportunidad para intentar conquistarla. Fuimos a comer a la cafetería del trabajo, se que eso es poco para Pansy, porque ella merece lo mejor , pero primero quiero volver a tratarla y después la llevaría a lo que ella se merece. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos y esperamos que venga la camarera para que pida nuestras ordenes

" Te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste " le dije

" Yo los extrañe a todos " dijo con una sonrisa " Pero necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo de todo lo que me hacia mal "

" Draco tiene que ver con eso ¿ Verdad ? " Le pregunte, me estaba por contestar cuando el celular de ella empezó a sonar

" Hola " ella dijo con una sonrisa que después se borro instantáneamente " Pero esta bien ? " yo la mire preocupado " Ahí voy para allá "

" ¿ Que paso ? " le pregunte

" Mi madre esta internada en el hospital " dijo con ganas de llorar

" Vamos, te llevo " nos levantamos de la cafetería y fuimos a mi auto, conduje rápido hacia el hospital

Pansy pv:

Cuando llegamos al hospital, pregunte por mi madre y la recepcionista me acompaño hasta su habitación, cuando llegue, empece a llorar, vi a mi madre que siempre fue una luchadora, conectada con cables y eso me partió en dos

" Mama " dije y me acerque a ella , le agarre la mano " Por favor no te mueras, te necesito por favor " dije y no pude evitar llorar, mientras lloraba sentí que alguien puso un brazo alrededor mio , me fije y vi que era Theo, yo me apoye en el y el empezó a tratar de calmarme

" Tu madre es fuerte como tu, va a salir adelante " yo asentí la cabeza y el me dio un pañuelo para secarme las lagrimas. En ese momento entro una enfermera

" Usted es Pansy Parkinson ? "

" Así es " ella abrió la puerta " Su hijo esta en la guardería, puede buscarlo cuando termine la hora de vistas "

" Hijo ? " pregunto Theo y yo lo mire. Sin duda el destino estaba contra mio


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa Jk Rowling. Si fueran míos obviamente Draco y Pansy estarían juntos. Espero que les guste el capitulo

Según pv:

Escuche bien, esa enfermera dijo que Pansy tiene un hijo, mire a la enfermera y después mire a Pansy, ella miro para abajo. Hablaría con ella cuando este mas tranquila y no tan preocupada por su madre

" Gracias - le dijo Pansy a la enfermera y después ella se fue " Theo yo..."

" Déjalo Pansy, cuando quieras y puedas me lo dirás, no te obligo " ella me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente, estuvimos un rato haciéndole compañía a la madre, hasta que acabo la hora de Visitas. Cuando termino fuimos a la guardería, donde estaba el hijo de Pansy. Cuando conocí a su hijo inmediatamente me di cuenta que se parecía a Draco, mire a Pansy pero decidí no decir nada, ella me diría cuando este preparada para decirme.

Pansy pv:

Estaba agradecida con Theo, por no obligarle a decirle en este momento, sabia que estaba abrumada por lo que estaba pasando a mi madre, pero sabia que tendría que hablar con el mas adelante. Theo me acompaño a mi casa y yo le agradeci

" Quieres pasar ? " le pregunte

" No quiero molestarte " yo le sonreí, de reojo pude ver como Frederick miraba a Theo " Hola Amigo " le dijo el a Frederick

" Migo " dijo Frederick y los dos nos reímos, sabia que a mi hijo le había agradado Theo

" Nos vemos mañana Pansy " beso mi cabeza y después sonrió a Frederick para irse, Mi hijo y yo entramos a mi casa, fui directamente a mi habitación y lo deje en su cuna para que juegue con sus juguetes mientras me daba un baño, necesitaba sacarme la tensión que tenia, por lo que paso con mi mama y porque Theo descubrió sobre mi hijo. Aparte tenia que pensar con quien dejaría mañana a Frederick cuando vaya a trabajar, porque mi madre esta en el hospital , si podría llevarlo al trabajo porque hay guardería, pero tengo miedo por Draco, como explicaría que estoy llevando un bebe a mi trabajo. Algo tenia que hacer, tampoco podía faltar, porque hace muy poco empece a trabajar y acá no tenia ninguna vecina de confianza para dejarlo en su cuidado. Para mi mala suerte mañana tendría que llevarlo al trabajo y diré que es un primo, solo espero que Draco no vea a Frederick. Sin duda esto demuestra que el destino estaba contra mi


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling

Pansy pv:

Estaba muy nerviosa, hoy era el día que tenía que llevar a Frederick al trabajo. No sabía qué hacer hasta que, se me ocurrió una idea, agarre mi teléfono y llame a Theo.

-Hola – dijo la voz dormida de Theo

-Hola Theo soy yo – le dije – Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Dime Pany –cuando dijo eso, fruncí el ceño, ese nombre lo usaba solamente Draco, yo suspire y le conté lo que paso – Esta bien, llévalo, yo diré que es un primo y ahora me doy un baño y te paso a buscar – dijo eso y corto, me alegraba saber que Theo sabia mi secreto, porque el siempre había sido un buen amigo, aunque era sarcástico, siempre nos llevamos bien, el después de Draco, era mi mejor amigo. Me levante de la cama, me di un baño y cuando termine, me vestí y después baje a preparar las cosas para Frederick, cuando ya había terminado, el se había despertado, un pantalón nuevo que mi madre le había comprado y una camisa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre supe que era Theo, fui abrir y él me sonrió

-Migo – dijo Frederick sonriendo y estiro sus brazos, Theo lo agarro y después agarro un pequeño bolso que tenia

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí – le dije

-Tu sabes que te quiero – yo le sonreí, el puso a Frederick en la silla para el auto y después me abrió la puerta – Mi lady – así me decía cuando era más chica, yo sonreí , me senté en el asiento del auto y él me cerró la puerta para después sentarse en el asiento del conductor – y nos vamos – dijo , mientras que el auto empezó a subir – Hable con el jefe de nuestra área y le dije que llevaría un primo, al principio se enojo, pero después acepto, porque le dije que él no se enteraría, porque era muy tranquilo , entonces ahí acepto – yo volví a sonreír y le di un beso en el cachete a Theo, el me miro

-Gracias, por hacer esto por mi – le dije y el sonrió. Cuando llegamos al ministerio, baje del auto y agarre a Frederick, Theo agarro el bolso y entramos, mientras íbamos caminando, me di cuenta que la mala suerte estaba de mi lado, porque en ese momento Draco y Astoria aparecieron

-Pansy – ella me saludo sorprendida por haberme visto

-Hola Astoria, Draco – los salude, me di cuenta que Draco se quedo mirando a Frederick y hasta le hizo una caricia en el cachete

-¿Quién es este nene? – pregunto Draco

-Mi primo – dijo Theo rápidamente – Permiso, vamos a llegar tarde – Theo me agarro de la mano y fuimos a mi oficina, cuando llegamos el me ayudo a acomodar las cosas para Frederick y después con magia arme su cuna, lo deje en su cuna y le puse los juguetes para que se entretenga mientras yo trabajaba –Te dejo Tranquila – dijo y se fue

Draco pv:

Me sorprendió bastante ver que Theo le agarro la mano a Pansy, eso significa que estaban saliendo y ninguno fue capaz de decírmelo. Theo sabe perfectamente mis sentimientos por ella, pero no le importo, darme una puñalada en la espalda

-¿Draco me escuchas? – estaba tan ocupado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Astoria estaba hablando conmigo, yo la mire

-¿Que me decías? - Aunque intentaba hacerlo, no podía decirle algún nombre tierno, al contrario, me disgustaba pensar en algún nombre de cariño para ella

-Que parecen una familia – dijo sonriendo – Capaz que el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Inglaterra, ella estaba embarazada de Theo – con solo pensar eso, sentí que mi sangre hervía y tenía ganas de ir a la oficina de mi ex " Mejor Amigo " y decirle que Pansy era mía y de nadie más. Intente calmarme y mire a Astoria que seguía hablando

-Ya te di mi tarjeta de crédito, creo que deberías irte - le dije molesto , ella me quiso besar, pero yo corrí la cara y termino en el cachete , me di la vuelta y me fui a mi oficina, no sabía que era esta sensación tan rara, nunca la había sentido, apenas llegue a la oficina tire los papeles que había en mi oficina y grite, tenía la suerte que mi oficina era la más lejana de las demás y por eso nadie me escucho , después de haberlo hecho, agarre los papeles del piso y empecé a trabajar

Astoria pv:

Esto no podía ser, estaba tan enojada, como es que esa chica, vuelve a aparecer, tengo que hablar con mi hermana para que me ayude. Cuando llegue a la cafetería, mi hermana me estaba esperando

-¿Que pasa Asti? me pregunto cuando me vio

-Pansy, está aquí en Inglaterra – le dije y me senté

-Lo sé, Blaise la invito a la boda – dijo como si nada

-¿y lo dices así de tranquila? – Ella me miro confundida – No te das cuenta que Draco y Pansy tuvieron una relación extraña,

-Explica extraño – mi hermana me dijo

-No parecen amigos, más bien parecen novios - dije exaltada

-Eso no es verdad – dijo mi hermana

-Tu nunca te diste cuenta – dije enojada – Cuando estaban en Slytherin, ellos se miraban a los ojos y se entendían, sin decir ninguna palabra, muchas veces cuando estábamos en la sala común, Draco apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Pansy y ella pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, o Pansy apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco o mucho peor, ella estaba sentada en su regazo mientras jugaban a la guerra de pulgares

-Calma Asti – dijo mi hermana, le di una mirada de muerte pero entonces recordé que hoy Pansy llego con Theo

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo de que preocuparme – le dije, Daphne asintió la cabeza – Porque Pansy está con Theo

-¿Con Theo? – pregunto mi hermana

-Si, hoy llegaron juntos al ministerio, con el "primo" de Theo – le dije y rodee los ojos – pero no lo creo, porque es chiquito

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que puede tener? – pregunto curiosa

-2 años – le dije, - Pero eso no importa, vamos a comprar ropa, porque me voy a encargar de que Draco nunca piense en Pansy – dije sonriendo, mi hermana pago la cuenta y nos fuimos al centro comercial

Pansy pv:

Estaba en mi oficina, cuando llamaron por teléfono, lo atendí y era del hospital donde estaba mi madre, pensé lo peor, pero era para avisarme que mi madre estaba bien y que ya estaba de alta, también me dijeron que la mandarían a mi casa, dentro de unas horas, yo sonreí al saber eso, le dije que yo la pasaría a buscar cuando salga del trabajo. Empecé a trabajar cuando alguien entro en mi oficina era Blaise

-Pan, hoy a la noche Daphne decidió hacer una cena para los de Slytherin y quiero saber si vas a venir –

-¿Hoy? – el asintió la cabeza

-Mi madre acaba salir del hospital – dije y Blaise frunció el ceño – Si mi madre está bien, voy a ir y si no me quedare con ella

-Está bien, se lo diré a Daphne – el salió de mi oficina y yo termine con mis papeles para poder ir a buscar a mi madre al hospital


End file.
